


Chocolates and Bad Movies

by haosmullet



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little angst at the middle, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Changkyun, Changkyun is just clumsy, Cute, First Dates, Gone wrong but gone right also, Law Student Kihyun, M/M, but fluffy fluff, hospital visits, lots and lots of fluff, nothing serious really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Kihyun has been waiting for one hour and a half for that silly boy to appear, just increadibly afraid of getting stood up on their very first date. A great start.





	Chocolates and Bad Movies

That was not expected at all. Kihyun started to cross his mind maze as the cold autumn night breeze met his rosy cheeks. It could not be happening, not to him, specially him who had been so reluctant on all of this dating idea.The city lights illuminating the streets as people come and go, up and down. Couples, groups of friends, maybe co-workers even; friday-nights always making the streets a little more busy than the usual. 

 

That was totally not planned, and it was on that way since the first day. A too rushed dark-haired boy, maybe a new part-timer at the cafeteria he used to constantly go to study, to read or just to turn his mind off his packed days at the company in which he worked. He wasn’t really paying attention until that burning sensation met his tights. A surprised face from Kihyun meeting an even more surprised face from the assumed new-boy at that night. Rushed apologies for turning a whole cup of latte on his jeans, promises of a free drink on his. 

‘I am deeply sorry, sir. I can pay you something as a gift, as an apology’ his eyes seeming uncertain to the situation, to Kihyun’s expecting reaction. 

‘That’s okay. You don’t need to, it happens.’ 

‘I insist! Let me pay you something so I can sleep peacefully tonight forgetting about all of this mess.’ The statement made Kihyun let out a small laugh at the boy’s sincerity. 

It was an unusual night for sure. That slightly lost boy, Changkyun, prepared him an Americano with red tinted cheeks, as the cafeteria was close to its closing time. A Music Production undergraduate, at the same University Kihyun was studying Law. Too much of a coincidence, honestly. Someone that Kihyun had never laid his eyes on, had never seen on any corridor. But how would he, even; being too focused on his career, on his studies, running up and down with books. He wouldn’t see a fire if that was happening under his eyes. 

Such a smooth an pleasing conversation took place to them that Changkyun, who was really just starting on that week, ended up closing the store past-midnight. Cellphone number exchanges and cheerful smiles as goodnight greeting. Waving goodbye to that boy from the street corner, Kihyun could easily sense a warm feeling taking over his soul. 

 

He was not that type, a dating type, a crushing type, but he found himself wishing for more and more caffeine on his day. Visiting the cafeteria started to become his personal hobbie, as he started to take more and more paper for there, spending more time there looking at Changkyun’s beautiful smile that, for an unknown reason for his mind, seemed to make him feel a little brighter each time. 

Late night conversations through message, late afternoon coffees with shy laughs and smile, leading to Kihyun’s mind being more and more confused with his actions and his heart. He found himself more and more immersed on Changkyun’s presence, on his personality, his playful talking, his cheerful views of the words, things that seemed distant to Kihyun until then; things that Kihyun were so afraid of changing. Things that seemed impossible not to change thinking about all of those butterflies and happy faces that surrounded himself along with Changkyun.

 

‘Are you free friday night?’ The cute boy shot him the question, not really looking directly at Kihyun’s face but pretending to be too focused on an already made top decoration of an order. 

‘I- Yes.. I guess so’ 

‘Would you.. I don’t know.. Like to go on a date?’ he completed, an unsure look on his eyes as he tried to read through Kihyun’s face reaction. He would be satisfied if he had noticed how his eyes turned into two shining balls, or as his face got too red to be faked. 

‘I-I’d.. Yes. It’d be fun.’ 

Changkyun couldn’t also fake the happiness he felt through that answer, showing Kihyun the brightest smile he could ever imagine existing. ‘Great! So.. dinner at 8PM?’ 

‘Sound cool’ As cool as Kihyun was trying to pretend being with that set encounter. It wasn’t normal for him, his heart beating so fast that he could not think straight, and he couldn’t understand what was going on his mind, on his feelings. It was too much. 

 

It was too much, and he should’ve known that. He should’ve listened to his first instinct to not get involved, to not answer messages or calls or anything. He should focus on his career and not think about relationships or whatever it was happening there. Dating. That was not for him, it had never been, it wouldn’t be different now. 

It was 9PM. He had been considering any type of delay that could’ve happened to Changkyun. Traffic, pets problem maybe, family emergencies. An hours considering and reconsidering his stay there and no calls. He had tried to reach Changkyun for sure, he had called multiple times only to find a ‘call you later’ message. Turn-off. Sure, that was perfect. 

Maybe just more 10 minutes, just more 10 and I’ll go. Maybe he should’ve gone home already. He just couldn’t understand why that was happening, why would he do that to him, it all seemed good. Maybe that was the case, it must have been too good to be truth. ‘Nothing comes as easy in life, that’s the price you pay for being stupid, Kihyun’ he thought to himself as he checked once again his cellphone for any hint of something from Changkyun. 

 

10 minutes and 20 minutes more had gone by. There was no use on staying there anymore. 1 hour late was weird but 1 hour and a half late was getting stood up for sure. It was time to leave. Kihyun started with light, shy footsteps to his house direction. Almost asking form the universe for some sort of confirmation. 

A call. Receiving it as he barely had reached the restaurant street corner. He grabbed his phone as fast as he could, wishing to find Changkyun’s name on the incoming call. But there was nothing, only a bunch of unknown numbers. 

‘Hello’ he said, pretty lifeless, a little upset with whoever was making him feel so frustrated. 

‘Kihyun? Hey, it’s me!’ Changkyun’s voice could be heard at the other side of the line, surprising Kihyun. ‘I am sorry,I am very sorry for not appearing or anything. I’ve been trying to find a phone to reach you forever but I could only be checked-in now.’ 

‘Checked-in? W-what happened to you?’ Kihyun tried to fake some sort of anger behind his worried tone. Failing obviously. 

‘I know it sound crazy, or it may seem like a lie but I’m at the hospital. I.. that’s so stupid, really. I’ve closed the door on my finger, and that hurt so much that I’ve lost balance and fell on the stairs. So now I have two stitches and a broken foot.’ he said a little too fast, a little too embarrassed. 

Kihyun tried to hold his laugh as he heard that crazy story. That was really something the boy would do, for sure. 

‘Tell me in which hospital your are.’

‘Oh.. no. You don’t need to come, really. I’m fine, I’ll be okay.’ 

‘We had a date today, haven’t we?’ 

 

Kihyun arrived at the hospital and gave Changkyun’s name at the reception, receiving a room number as response. He would be spending the night there as he couldn’t really step on the floor. Kihyun were prepared for some hours. Choco pies and chocolate bars, shrimp snacks, some other goodies and two small bottles of coke. 

Entering his room, Kihyun met Changkyun’s bright smile and light laugh as he saw everything the boy had brought for them. ‘You really have brought our date here’

‘Of course I did. Or were you planning on staying here alone for the whole night?’ 

 

They had found, eventually, some old clichè romantic comedy at the television available at his room, spreading the goodines on the small side moveable table meant for hospital food (Kihyun felt glad that he entered with everything kind of hidden on a common, not really suspicious black plastic bag). It was like a staying-at-home date that made Kihyun’s heart warm and tender once again; quiet laughs and comments on the so-known movie, just a perfect night, indeed. 

‘What an awful first date I am giving you, Kihyun. Really’ Changkyun laughed at their situation. 

‘You can take the opportunity to make it worth on a second one.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> I found this promp on tumblr and I thought it would be fun to write it! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet  
> See ya! \o


End file.
